Two is better then one
by Mokuba-Kun
Summary: Seto is fed up with his foolish employees. He comes up with a plan on making a cloning machine, it looks like everything is going smooth until Mokuba gets his hands on it.


**Summary: Seto is fed up with his foolish employees. He comes up with a plan on making a cloning machine; it looks like everything is going smooth until Mokuba gets his hands on it.**

**A/n: This is NOT a yaoi!**

**A/n: I edited this chapter a bit. The plot is still the same; I just changed a few things around and added some more description.**

Mokuba's mistake

Chapter One

"Nii-sama are you in there?" Mokuba asked then knocked on the hard wooden door. Mokuba pressed his ear up against the door and listened closely for any sign of his nii-sama.

"UGH! DANG IT!" Mokuba heard through the door, followed by the sound of something metal clacking on the floor.

"Nii-sama what's wrong!" Mokuba's panicked voice rushed to Seto's ears.

"It's okay Mokuba, you can come in," Seto said calmly.

Within seconds Mokuba was by his nii-sama's side.

Mokuba picked up a dirty and silver wrench that was lying on the floor, thinking that was the source of the noise he had heard behind the door. "What are you doing?" He asked then handed the wrench up to his nii-sama.

"Working," Seto said simply. He took the wrench then kneeled down next to the machine. The machine was huge it took up at least half of Seto's lab. It stood about nine feet tall and had blinking lights all over it. Red, blue, yellow, and even green- It was made out of steal, but the shape of it was quiet odd. It was a cylinder with a large metal tube on the top of it that was connected to a smaller round steal machine. It looked to be a smaller version of it.

"Um...Nii-sama what's that?" Mokuba asked with an eyebrow raised and his little index finger pointing at the flashing machine.

Seto grabbed a white rag that was lying on the tiled floor next to him and scrubbed his black hands all over it. With a sigh he turned to Mokuba. "It's a cloning machine," Seto said as he continued to wipe his hands.

"A cloning WHAT!" Mokuba's grey/blue eyes practically bulged out of his skull the moment he heard this. "What do you plan on doing with a cloning machine?" He asked with his mouth agape.

"I'm sick and tired of the fools who work for me; you know what one of the idiots did today? He sent me an email- informing me that his work was too hard and he needed some assistance. I sent over THREE workers to help him solve the problem, turns out, none of them knew what to do, so of course, like always, it was ME who had to solve it. And it was so simple a monkey could have done it blindfolded!" Seto said with his eyebrows narrowed.

"Oh...Well, that still doesn't answer my question Nii-sama," Mokuba said innocently.

"My point is Mokuba. That if I build a cloning machine, then I can fire all of my employees and fill their positions with my clones," Seto said then turned around to begin working on his project again.

Mokuba stomped his foot on the tiled floor in disagreement. "NII-SAMA THAT SOUNDS CRAZY!" He blurted out. "What is going to happen to all those people? They do have families you know! You...you...can't just fire them all!" Mokuba whined.

"Mokuba, relax, They will get unemployment checks for a year, and besides, it's not like Kaiba corp is the last job on the face of the earth," Seto said.

Mokuba sighed, it just wasn't worth arguing over, he knew when his big brother had his mind made up, that was it. End of discussion.

"Fine, but I'm still not happy about it!" Mokuba said as he stomped off to his bedroom.

Seto sighed and placed his screw driver down. He hated it when his little brother was upset, especially when it was because of him. Seto stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. "_Guess I should go check on him."_

"Mokuba, open up," Seto ordered as he knocked on the door.

Mokuba obediently walked over to the door and unlocked it, allowing his nii-sama entrance.

"What is it?" Mokuba asked as he made his way back over to his king sized bed to sit down.

"I just wanted to check on you, kid," Seto said as he walked over to Mokuba and sat down next to him.

Mokuba looked down at the floor, trying to avoid his nii-sama's bright blue eyes.

"Mokuba, everything will be okay, I promise. They will all find new jobs, so don't worry." Seto said as he lifted Mokuba's chin so that their eyes could meet.

Mokuba's face lit up, he trusted his nii-sama more than anyone. "Okay Nii-sama!" He said and then gave his nii-sama a quick hug.

Seto squeezed him back then glanced over at his little brother's digital neon clock that sat on his nightstand. "_All ready nine-thirty."_

"Well, kid it's getting late. Time to go to bed," Seto said.

"Aw but Seto I'm not even tired yet. Do I have to?" Mokuba pouted.

"Yes," Seto replied.

"But, tomorrow is Saturday! No school." Mokuba stated as he crossed his arms.

Seto shook his head. "Mokuba quit arguing and get ready for bed. Seto said sternly.

"All right, all right, I'm going," Mokuba said as he stood up from the bed. Mokuba grabbed his night clothes and walked over to the bathroom that was connected onto his bedroom.

After a few minutes of preparing for bed, Mokuba came back out dressed in one of his Nii-sama's old blue T-shirt's. It came down to his knees and the sleeves came down to his elbows. A habit he recently had gotten into. After that he climbed onto his soft luxurious king sized bed.

Seto pulled the plush navy blue blanket over his little brother. "Comfy?" Seto asked as he smiled down at his little brother, something that he rarely did.

"Yes," Mokuba replied sleepily. "I'm more tired than I thought I was," Mokuba added, followed by a yawn.

Seto leaned down and gently brushed his little brother's bangs back, he then kissed him lightly on his forehead.

"Night kid," Seto said in a soft whisper.

Mokuba turned over on his side as he pulled his blue-eyes white dragon plushy up close to him.

"Night, Nii-sama," Mokuba mumbled, his eyes already closed.

Seto turned off the light and shut his door.

"_Mokuba cares so much for people that he hardly even knows….I wonder why? He's just too innocent for his own good. That kid…I don't know what I would do without him. I know I don't say it much, but I really do love him." _

Seto smiled at his own thoughts, thinking of Mokuba always made him feel happy inside.

Seto walked down the long corridor, making his way back to his lab.

"_My project is almost complete; there is just one thing I can't figure out. It turns on fine, but it will not register any of my DNA, It makes me so angry. I don't think I have ever been so mad at a project I've worked on before in all my life! At least…none of them had caused me to throw my tools around."_ Seto thought as he entered his lab.

Seto sighed as he looked around his lab. It was a complete mess- Tools were scattered across the floor. Blueprints where carelessly spread out on one of the steal countertops, crumpled and torn a bit at the corners. And there were a few oil spots stained on the tailed floor. Which was so unlike him. He did his best to keep everything neat and organized. He just had gotten so wrapped up in his new invention that it must have left his mind.

Seto ignored the mess for now. He couldn't just quit working on his project when it was near finished! He could clean up after it was completed.

Seto grabbed his tool box and proceeded over to the cloning machine. He knelt down and started working.

The next morning Mokuba had woken up around nine. After his shower he made his way down into the kitchen. He was dressed in a dark green child-sized T-shirt that had Zelda written on it. And also his jeans he wore were dark blue.

"Good morning nanny, where's Seto?" Mokuba asked the pale skinned and grey haired women.

Mokuba's nanny placed a plate of fresh blueberry pancakes down in front of him. "I'm not sure dear, the last I saw him he was tinkering down in his lab. The middle aged women replied with a smile, causing her wrinkles to look even deeper.

Mokuba eye's shot opened wide. "Did he even go to BED!" Mokuba asked.

His nanny just shrugged her shoulders and went back to cleaning up the kitchen.

"I'm going to go check on him," Mokuba said.

Mokuba went down the stairs to the basement where the lab was located.

"Nii-sama, what are you doing now?" Mokuba sighed as he walked over to his nii-sama who was lying on the cold and hard floor with a blow torch in his hand.

Seto stood up and removed the face shield from his face and the gloves from his hands. His blood shot eyes looked down at his little brother. "I think I fixed the problem Mokuba!" Seto stated eagerly. Seto was still dressed in the same outfit as he was in yesterday, black shirt and black jeans. At that Mokuba knew he had not gone to bed yet.

"Huh? What problem?" Mokuba asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I couldn't get it to read my DNA, but now I think I found the problem. There was a loose wiring and a few other minor problems that I needed to fix. It should work now. All I have to do now is put a drop of my blood into the scanner.

"That's so cool Nii-sama! I hope it works," Mokuba said.

Seto nodded. "But before I do that, I'm going to head up to the kitchen to get a glass of water," Seto said. I'll be right back. And don't you dare touch anything," Seto warned.

"Okay Nii-sama," Mokuba replied.

After he watched his Nii-sama leave, his curiosity got the best of him, like any eleven year old child.

"_I wonder if this really works. Nii-sama told me not to touch anything but it's so tempting!"_

Mokuba inched his way over to the scanner, his nii-sama's words played over in his mind.

"_All I have to do is put a drop of my blood into the scanner…."_

Mokuba looked at the scanner, and then glanced back over to the door. He chewed his lip for a moment and then a sly little smirk played across his lips. After thinking it over, he couldn't resist any longer. His hand snaked its way over to the sharp scalpel that was lying next to the scanner- he figured that was what his Nii-sama was going to use to slit his finger open with, since he saw a box of water proof band aids lying next to it. Mokuba took in a deep breath and pressed down on his index finger with the sharp scalpel. Mokuba winced and squinted- his eyes, it hurt a little and Mokuba was not someone who was fond of pain. But once he felt the blood trickle down his finger he quickly removed the scalpel and placed it back down where he found it. After that he then hurried over to the scanner and held his bleeding finger over top of it.

Mokuba watched intently as the blood dripped down on top of the scanner.

**ANALYZING**

**APPROVD**

**PROCESSING**

…**PLEASE WAIT**

Mokuba watched the words flash before his eyes. Before he knew it the machine's lights were flashing wildly, smoke was coming out of it and it was making horrendous loud noises.

"AH! MAKE IT STOP!" Mokuba cried as he covered his ears with his hands.

Seto stood at the door way. His eyes went wide and he dropped his glass of water. He ran down the basement steps and started searching for Mokuba. "MOKUBA WHAT DID YOU DO?" He yelled in horror.

The smoke was thick and hard to see in. Seto started coughing and was having a bit of trouble breathing. He instantly pulled out a blue cloth from his pocket and covered his mouth and nose with it.

Seto spotted Mokuba standing next to the scanner. He was coughing a bit and his eyes were tightly closed and his hands were pressed against his ears. Mokuba felt himself being grabbed and then thrown over somebody's shoulder "Nii-sama?" The child cried."

Seto ran up the stairs and set Mokuba down. "Stay here," Seto ordered then ran back down the stairs.

Seto typed quickly on the keyboard with one hand while the other hand held the blue cloth tightly against his mouth and nose. He was trying to end whatever his little brother had started.

**PROCESS COMPLETE**

A computer sounding voice said throughout the room.

Seto's mouth was agape; his blood shot eyes were as big as saucers. Everything stopped, No more flashing lights. And no more loud noise.

The only noise Seto could hear at that moment was the sound of Mokuba crying from the top of the stairs. "Nii-sama is you all right down there?" Mokuba shouted.

"Nii-sama I-I'm so sorry!" Mokuba cried.

Seto was about to reply but was interrupted by the sound of the doors on the cloning machine opening.

The smoke had just cleared up and Seto could see a figure that was coming out of the cloning machine.

Seto stared in disbelief. There standing behind the door. Was no other then an exact replica of his little brother? Mokuba Kaiba.

_(A/N) Well I hope you all enjoyed chapter one. Please let me know what you think in a review. It will mean so much to me! I will TRY to update within a week, but if I get a good bit of reviews, I just may try and update quicker! THANKS!_

_TIP: Here is something I recently learned and I wanted to share it with you writers. You may know this all ready but here is the tip anyway. _

_**Alright is NOT a word UNLESS you spell it like this. ALL RIGHT (space it!) That is straight from my grammar book folks! ^_^ Hope I helped.**_


End file.
